Differences
by BMillsWrites
Summary: Two funerals at two different times effect the lives of two six yearold boys, one named Kenny and the other Cody. It's also about the one little girl who is the biggest of the differences between them, and possibly the best hope for them both.
1. Mourning Sam

New Page 1

Differences

[General Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or it's characters. There use in the following work of fiction is completely for entertainment purposes only]

[AN: I've worked on this for a while. This is the first part and deals with the funeral of Sam Ichijouji. The second part will look at the funeral of Hiroki Hida. That will take me longer to write. Ken comes off a little harshly here because he approaches grief from anger. He'll be a little worse in part two because of the influence of the Dark Spore. It's just my take on a possible sequence of events. No offense to Ken fans.]

Chapter 1: Mourning Sam

Officer Hiroki Hida stared through the drizzle of rain that fell just beyond the cover of the large umbrella he held aloft over himself and two others. It might have been simpler to come alone, as his wife had suggested. But somehow, he felt there was a need for children, even at this sad event. It was the funeral of a boy killed in a traffic accident. Hida had been assigned the accident report, and had gotten a little too involved because the victim was a child. The boy's name was Sam Ichijouji, a recognized scholastic prodigy. The mourners, as the police officer had imagined, consisted of the parents' colleagues, teachers from the boy's advanced classes, and his older classmates. However, Hiroki Hida knew that there was one mourner who might feel lost amongst the others, the little brother. His name was Kenny, and Kenny was just six. Hida saw the younger Ichijouji boy intermittently through a stream of mourners passing under the graveside canopy. Kenny was holding, more like clutching, a large picture of his brother Sam. Hiroki looked down at young Yolei Inoue and his own Cody. She was eight and he was just four, but if their presence here today made Kenny Ichijouji the least bit less lonely, it would be worth the little trouble it was to bring them here. 

In spite of the solemn occasion, the officer smiled inwardly thinking of Cody and Yolei. The girl was an energetic mixture of tomboy and housewife, and had openly declared his son to be her additional little brother the moment she'd first laid eyes on him. Cody adored Yolei just as naturally. Though, as if to perfectly contrast the bubbly, spontaneous personality of the girl, he displayed patience and reserve so uncharacteristic for a child that it was often amusing. Indeed, Cody was as delighted with mimicking manners and polite behavior as other four year-olds were in ignoring them. Even now, Hiroki saw his son instinctively copying his own respectful stance at attention. However, Cody's hand was still firmly encased in his father's and Yolei's arms were gently, protectively draped around Cody's neck. Sometimes four years old was just four years old after all. Hiroki's mind lingered on Cody's seriousness. It was OK, he supposed, as long as it didn't get carried too far. The father squeezed the small hand entrusted to him, and intended to see that his son enjoyed a happy childhood. Officer Hida turned back to the grieving procession. For a moment more the three of them watched. 

Hiroki handed the umbrella momentarily to Yolei. The girl, already tall for her age, managed to keep it above all three of them as the man scooped Cody up and supported him easily on one strong arm. Hiroki spoke in a hushed tone to his son. "Cody, shall we go pay our respects now?" Cody gazed intently at his father and gave him two very deliberate nods. "Very well put son." Hiroki agreed, with just the quickest wink, causing little Cody to muffle a giggle into his daddy's shoulder because his mommy had told him to be very quiet today. Hiroki took the umbrella back from Yolei in his free hand, and the three of them made their way in the line of mourners toward the graveside. 

With Cody safely turned over to the attention of his dad, Yolei turned her thoughts to three other people -- the people they were making their way toward. She saw them in the most simple way: the dad, the mom, and the kid brother. Yolei knew this day was sad, and she knew why. She knew the dad was sad, knew the mom was sad, but the brother's sad was beyond knowing. Yolei felt his sadness. She wanted to say something nice to him -- Mr. Hida had told her this boy's name, but that was way back before they'd left the apartment building, and now she couldn't remember. She'd just have to wing it. The girl spent the rest of their time in line trying to listen to the rain drops fall instead of thinking, but she never stopped looking to see the face of the sad kid brother. 

Soon the trio of one adult and two children arrived under the large canopy, and then very quickly it was their turn to speak to the surviving Ichijouji family. Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji both welcomed them. "Officer Hida, thank you for coming today, you've shown us great kindness already." Mr. Ichijouji stated. Hiroki took the man's hand and told him that coming was the least he could do. 

"Oh ..." Mrs. Ichijouji said with a rush of maternal feeling, "Are these two children yours Officer Hida? They're adorable. She wanted to smile at Cody, but couldn't. He was a little boy ... and today her little boy was -- She started to sob, and her husband held her. 

Hiroki hoped the formality of introductions would offer some distraction for the Ichijoujis. He said, "This little fellow is my son Cody." setting the boy down gently, and turning him to face the adults. The very little boy stepped forward. Cody raised his eyes until he had looked into those of the grown-ups before him and quickly he bowed twice, once to the man and once to the woman. Not knowing what to do next, Cody simply stepped back, did an about-face, and stood silently in front of his father as if awaiting further instructions. In response Hiroki Hida patted Cody on the head for a job well done. The officer continued, "This is Cody's friend Yolei Inoue." 

The young girl stepped forward, and remembered the nice thing her parents had told her to say. "Hello ... I'm very sorry for your loss." She could've stopped with that and been proper, but Yolei had her own endearing way of doing things. Impulsively she went and took Mrs. Ichijouji's hands and said, "It's really, really sad right now ... but love is forever, OK?" Then the girl hugged the grieving woman tightly. Mrs. Ichijouji sobbed loudly again. Yolei loosened her embrace "Oh, I'm sorry ma'am I didn't mean to make you cry anymore. I guess I shouldn't have ..." Yolei started to let the woman go when she was hugged back just as tightly. 

"It's alright dear." Mrs. Ichijouji said haltingly, "It's the sweetest thing anybody could've said because it's true. You couldn't possibly make me sadder today child. You just reminded me that love is still here too. Thank you." 

Mrs. Ichijouji let Yolei step back to Officer Hida's side. The girl gave Cody's dad a quick, apologetic look for any embarrassment she had caused but the officer only beamed at her to let her know it was OK. It was more than OK. Yolei had just proven him right about bringing the kids in the first place. He knew he could rely on Cody's sense of respect, and he knew that Yolei's displays of heart would never cease to amaze him. Both had been true to their natures, and both had impressed in their own ways. Hiroki was very proud of them. Yolei reassumed her shepherding of Cody, so Officer Hida was about say the farewells and take them back to the car when a freshly composed Mrs. Ichijouji stopped them. 

"Officer Hida, wait just a moment. It was so kind of you to bring these wonderful children here today. I'd like them to meet Kenny. Kenny, come over here dear. It's alright ... Kenny please." Kenny Ichijouji plodded his way over to his mother, handing the picture of his brother Sam over to his father. 

Yolei looked closely at Kenny Ichijouji for the first time as he stood listlessly in front of his mother. She thought this kid had a nice face, but the moment he raised his eyes as his mom introduced him, Yolei knew something was wrong inside him. Kenny's eyes showed her that his spirit had been ... crushed. Something had stomped out whatever spark this kid had inside him, and it wasn't coming back any time soon. Yolei also realized this was her chance to say something to him. So she took it. "Hello, I'm Yolei," she said suddenly "Oh, and this is Cody." She half-pushed and half-lifted the four year-old like he was some kind of show and tell prop. Cody, responded with a slight squirm and barely a grunt, so Yolei set him down. 

"I heard your names." Kenny said flatly, he felt his mother's hand press his shoulder lightly, so he robotically added "It's nice to meet you both." That was a lie. Nothing was nice about today, or being here. Nothing would ever be nice again, so why did he have to be? The weird girl just kept looking at him. He could tell she felt sorry for him, and he didn't believe he deserved it, so he didn't like it. "If that's all just go away now." This time he ignored his mother's firmer squeeze. Kenny didn't care, he didn't want to care any more. Caring hurt, let you know things were your fault, and made you cry. Kenny was angry instead, and he liked that. Anger let you blame other people, and anger burned all the tears away. If his parents weren't here right now he'd really tell this stupid girl just how stupid she was in feeling sorry for him. But his parents were here, so he just wished this girl would take the hint and get away from him, and wasn't today proof of the power in his wishes. 

Yolei did shiver slightly from this Kenny kid's iciness, but she couldn't really blame him for it. Not today. She would not be denied. Yolei got another impulsively sweet idea. "I was going to ask Mr. Hida there to take me and Cody for some ice cream cones. I know he'll say yes, so why don't you come with us? It might make you feel better, well I guess maybe just a little bit, but it's a start. It always works for me." 

"I don't want any ice cream, not with you!" Kenny said it loudly. 

"Kenneth!" his mother rebuked properly, "I'm sorry dear, he meant to say 'No thank you,' didn't you Kenneth? You owe the girl an apology now." Kenny wasn't about to apologize, and almost told his mother so -- when something remarkable happened. As if out of a dream, a single and beautiful butterfly came into view under the canopy. It had somehow survived the coming of dank weather and dodged the drizzle of the day, now improbably or not it came to rest upon Kenny Ichijouji's shoulder. Yolei forgot Kenny's rudeness and pointed the delicate creature out to her younger friend. Cody loved butterflies! 

Indeed, the green eyes widened with awe and simple joy. Most four year-olds would clomp after the winged wonder with a shout, but not Cody Hida. In the pause created by the butterfly's landing Cody stepped forward carefully, noiselessly. Neither Kenny nor the butterfly moved as the smaller boy reached out reverently and almost touched it while cutely and softly calling out to it. Cody didn't speak much, but he had a good vocabulary he said the single word, "Butterfly." His pronunciation, however was amusingly off and the word articulated as "Bubblefly" instead. That's what Kenny heard, and it enraged him. 

Blowing bubbles was Kenny's special thing with Sam. They could just stand for hours on the balcony of their apartment blowing bubbles into the sky, and Kenny could actually do it better than Sam could ... and they would talk ...and they would laugh ... and ... and they could never do that again now! Kenny looked down and saw a smaller boy reaching up at him and smiling about flying bubbles, it was just the way Kenny might have looked to Sam. How dare this brat remind him something that hurt so much! Without the slightest warning Kenny brushed off the butterfly and angrily pushed Cody away from him, pushed him hard. The littler boy flailed backwards right past Yolei and would have fallen to the ground if Officer Hiroki Hida not raced forward to catch and steady his shaken son. In the moment of shock and confusion Kenny turned and fled out from under the canopy and into the rainy cemetery, ignoring his parents shocked demands to the contrary. Cody, though apparently unhurt in his father's arms, scowled at the indignity done to him. Then suddenly his eyes swelled with tears, his small face puckered, and low sobs became wails. He was just suddenly frightened after the fact. As Hiroki tried to comfort Cody he had no time to stop Yolei from starting after the Ichijouji boy the instant she knew that Kenny had made Cody cry. 

It was Yolei's turn to be angry. Ooh! Just wait until she found this kid! She was going to pound him, but good. She had been nice, even when he had been rude and turned down ice cream. But nobody, ABSOLUTELY NOBODY pushed her Cody around EVER! Nothing would stop her, not the rain on her glasses, not the graves around her, nothing. All she had to do was find the creep. All she --. Yolei stopped suddenly because she could hear sobs coming from a place she had just passed. She followed the sound until she found Kenny crouched behind one of the larger headstones a few yards back. He was in tears himself, anger had carried him as long as it could for today. He was dismayed by what he had just done, and at what he felt he was becoming. Yolei glared at him, "Alright you. Stand up so I can knock you flat and see how you like it." To her surprise he stood up right away and submitted to her, but he could not stop crying. 

He sobbed, "Well, go ahead. I deserve it. I deserve worse. It's my fault." 

Yolei reared back and ... nothing. She couldn't hit this crying little boy. 

She sighed, "Look, I know you pushed Cody, but he's OK really, so I'm not ..." 

"But it's not just that!" the boy confessed. "I ... I ... killed my brother ... I KILLED SAM!" 

"Huh? No you didn't! Mr. Hida knows what happened. He told me it was a car accident." 

Kenny insisted, "But I wished for it to happen! We had a fight and I wished he would go away, and now he's gone FOREVER!" When it became clear that she wasn't going to hit him. Kenny just crumpled up on the ground before her and cried even harder than before. 

Even the sympathetic little Yolei couldn't cope with that. She knew what to do when she couldn't cope with something. She stepped out from behind the stone and yelled for the adults who were already on their way. "He's over here! You better come get him!" She decided to add for good measure, "I didn't touch him! Honest!" 

A few minutes later, Kenny sat wrapped in a blanket from someone's trunk as his parents talked quietly to him. There would be time for some discipline later, but not now. Hiroki Hida had given Yolei his jacket, but she was alright, and back to guarding the still scowling Cody. The officer finally did make the farewells to the adult Ichijoujis, who apologized profusely for their son's behavior. Hiroki told them no harm was done, and the day had been hard enough on Kenny. With that, the officer took Cody up again and let Yolei hold the umbrella as they headed back to the car. 

"Mr. Hida," Yolei said quietly, "I'm sorry if I finally did manage to embarrass you back there." 

"No worries Yolei." Hiroki told her, "I'm thankful that you feel protective of Cody, but I'm even more thankful you decided not to hurt Kenny back there." 

"Thankful enough to still get us ice cream cones?" the girl asked. "I think it would help Cody feel better." 

"Yes." Hiroki agreed. "You need time to dry off anyway. I think the last part of our visit here is something we should keep to ourselves." The girl nodded. 

She looked back once more at the sad figure of Kenny Ichijouji. "I wish he had just come with us to get ice cream." 

Hiroki comforted her. "I know you do Yolei. He just isn't ready for your help. Maybe later, who knows when you might see him again." 

The spirited girl sighed and shook off the sadness. "Hey Cody, we get ice cream cones! What flavor are you going to get?" 

The small boy had resumed his usual placid appearance. He thought for a moment from his perch on his daddy's arm. Finally he stated "Vanilla." 

"Oh Cody." Yolei groaned. "You always get vanilla." 

Cody simply said again, "Vanilla." He quietly emphasized the choice with an exasperated sigh. 

"Sometimes you're too old for me Cody Hida." Yolei retorted. That made Hiroki Hida laugh. He got them all into the car and they drove away to make this into one of the happier early days that fate allowed them. 


	2. Prelude to Mourning Hiroki: In the Line ...

Differences

Differences

Chapter 2: Prelude to Mourning Hiroki (In the Line of Duty)

[AN: I started out to only write a second part depicting Hiroki Hida's funeral. Then I realized that Hiroki Hida's death was the defining moment for Cody Hida's character as he appears in the 02 series, the event that establishes certain of his personality traits and secured others. Next I realized that, rather than simply referring to such powerful trauma as Cody stood graveside, it would be more effective to show it as it happened to him. I think it turned out to be devastatingly effective. Hiroki's funeral will now be chapter three. -- BM] 

: 

There's nothing that says fate must wait to teach people lessons until they are old enough. Young Cody Hida had always liked learning lessons, even those that older people first thought he was simply to young to master. More often than not, little Cody was a surprisingly fast and capable learner. At the seemingly reasonable age of six Cody was unknowingly fated to learn the lesson titled "Life Can Be Unfair." Many children Cody's age learned the same lesson by not getting their choice of dessert after dinner or permission to keep pets, but for him the reasonable lesson took an unreasonably severe form. Cody Hida learned that life could be unfair when his mother had to tell him that his father was dead. Nor was Cody spared the meaning of this lesson by childish ignorance. He wasn't a baby, after all. Dead meant "gone forever". Cody certainly knew what "gone" meant, and children had a stronger sense of "forever" than grown-ups kept. He remembered each moment of that terrible lesson vividly -- 

One night he was taken from his bed before he was even completely awake and bundled over to the neighborly Inoue apartment for safe keeping. Mom had to go with other policemen to see Dad really fast. He needed to be a good boy and go back to sleep and she would say hello to Dad for him. Mrs. Inoue made Cody comfortable on their couch. She did not make ten year-old Yolei go back to bed with the rest of the family stirred by Cody's arrival. Instead, she told the boy that the girl could sit up with him if he promised to drink a nice, warm cup of milk with her. He politely accepted and downed the offered beverage. Yolei was good company, though she looked worried about something. Soon enough she chattered away like she always did. The sight of her familiar face, added to the sound of her familiar voice, helped Cody drift back into sleep. 

The next morning it wasn't the sun that awakened Cody from his bed as usual. The sound of a grown-up woman sobbing roused him from the Inoue couch. He knelt on the couch and peered over its back into the Inoue kitchen. His Mom, still wearing her coat, cried at their kitchen table. Cody scrambled off the couch and raced to her. He didn't even noticed Mrs. Inoue embracing Yolei as he moved past them to his Mom. Yolei instantly hugged him. Cody thought she was just trying to greet him affectionately, and squirmed away from her. He never took his eyes off his mother, so he didn't see that Yolei's face was very white and she was crying too. Seeing Cody brought fresh sobs from Mrs. Hida. Finding her this sad had made the boy's own bottom lip quiver, had he done something wrong? Cody's Mom lifted him up into her lap and held him for a time while she cried. He asked her shakily, "Mom what's the matter? Please tell me." 

His Mom didn't answer right away. She looked at Mrs. Inoue, who nodded and guided Yolei to another room. Mrs. Hida composed herself as best she could for what she said next. She looked at Cody, took a deep breath and began. "Cody last night while Dad was doing his job as a policeman some ... some very bad men they ... they hurt Dad very badly ... so badly that even the very best doctors couldn't make him better. Sweetheart, because Dad hurt so much and so badly he just couldn't stay in his body anymore, so he died. He went to be with Grandma Hida. Now Dad doesn't hurt anymore. No one can hurt your Dad ever again Cody. But ... that means he can't be here with us like we want him to be ... like he wanted to be ... Your Dad loved you so much. He'll always be with you in spirit. But ... in person he's gone. I'm so sorry honey. I'm so sorry. 

Cody had started sobbing when his Mom had said his Dad had been hurt, and trying to listen to her tell him everything had been the only thing holding him back. When she finished he screamed, and the scream became a series of terrible, loud wails. Cody wasn't thinking of the future: not the promised kendo lessons, all the school days and graduations, or the lifetime of other moments that would be lost. The little boy who shook in his mother's arms mourned the moment. In that moment he just wanted his Dad. Cody broke free of his Mom, only to ball up on the floor. He wanted to be strong for his Mom and be as brave as his Dad was ... had been. Cody couldn't do it, simply couldn't gain control, and this frightened Cody almost more than what his Mom had just told him. His breathing became ragged and he was inconsolably shuddering and thrashing out, trying to physically compel himself into his usual reserve. 

What stopped Minako Hida from crying was the fact that her son could not. More of the Inoue family awakened, and learned the terrible news. Minako decided she had to get Cody home. Mrs. Inoue insisted on coming with her because Minako didn't need to be alone. The women thought it best to securely wrap Cody in a blanket to calm him down and keep him from hurting himself. Yolei had dressed quickly and offered to help with Cody. Mrs. Inoue agreed because she had to help Mrs. Hida make phone calls and other difficult arrangements. Someone else would have to watch the boy. The four of them made the short trip over to the Hida apartment quickly. The women put the still restrained Cody gently into his own bed and told Yolei just to watch him, a vigil she dutifully kept as his wails became sobs, sobs became whimpers, whimpers became sighs, and his sighs became silence. 

Later Cody awoke. He stirred and struggled against the blanket that encased him, but he didn't have any strength left. Gentle and familiar hands quickly loosened the wrapped layers around him and pulled him up into a sitting position on his bed. Cody had to blink his vision clear before recognizing Yolei as his liberator. She sat down next to him and put her arms around him. She smiled weakly at him, though she had meant to do better. She said quietly, "It's good to see you awake Cody." The boy found the statement odd. Why shouldn't he be awake? The light coming through the bedroom window clearly indicated it was past midday now. Why was Yolei dressed while he was still in his pajamas from bedtime? That was embarrassing. Why weren't they both in school today? He was a first grader now, and Yolei's fifth grade was in the same building. The morning routine of the Hida household was clear. Mom stayed home while he went to school and Dad ... was dead. Cody recalled the events of the early morning. His Dad was dead, that would be the way of things now. Cody's eyes felt hot and stinging streams escaped them again, but he made no sound. 

Yolei watched her little friend as he puzzled all this out and finally put the darkest pieces back into place. When his tears came again she held him tighter. She guessed it was good that he let himself cry again , even if he insisted on being so quiet about it. There had been a time when Yolei had believed she could protect Cody ... her Cody, from anything. But she hadn't been ready for this, and the fact that no one had, or could have been was little consolation to her. She'd liked Mr. Hida a lot, such a nice man and a great dad. What's more the man had been her friend and not just someone her parents knew. She'd miss Mr. Hida badly. The man had told her several times how grateful he was that she watched out for Cody. Imagine a grown-up police officer thanking a young girl for protecting his son, but that's just the kind of guy Mr. Hida ... had been. She resolved that she would be dedicated to giving Cody at least some of the happiness she knew Mr. Hida wanted for the little boy. Even if it turned out to be just the tiniest fraction of that happiness it would be worth it to her. She loved Cody, and besides it would be her own special tribute to the man who had been her friend. She'd start right away but carefully. She realized at the beginning of this mission that she'd always have to give Cody time to be sad if he felt that way, she would draw him toward happiness as soon as the sadness gave her a chance. She looked down at him and saw that he had stopped crying and was just holding on to her. This was her chance. The little guy had to be starving. Food would make him feel better. "Cody, I bet you're hungry. You know it's past lunchtime and you haven't even had any breakfast yet. My Mom fixed some great soup for your Mom, and there's plenty left. It's really good so would you like a big bowl?" 

In response Cody, who was very hungry, mouthed the words "Yes, Yolei, thank you very much." His eyes widened with surprise when he realized that, though he had said the words, he hadn't made any sound. He scowled at himself and tried again, "Yes, Yolei, thank you very much." When speaking produced no sound again the boy's eyes widened in fear. Yolei didn't know what to make of this, and took her best guess. 

"Come on Cody. If you're trying to politely let me know you'd like something other than Mom's soup, that's OK, you can tell me." 

The little boy, already scared, now feared that he would not be able to make his older friend understand. He desperately made eye contact with her, and seized her hand as hard as he could. Cody brought Yolei's hand up to his own throat. Shaking his head from side to side vigorously, he mouthed the words, "No sound, Yolei!" over and over again. His eyes begged her to understand. Yolei's coaxing expression faded quickly with realization and concern. 

"Oh Cody. Oh Cody!" she understood. "I'll get you help." She raced out of Cody's bedroom, and down the hall to the Hida living room, where her Mom and Mrs. Hida sat waiting for Cody's Grandpa Hida. Subtlety had never been one of the girl's strong points, and she had no time for it now. "Cody's awake but I don't think he can talk anymore!" 

It seemed like Mrs. Hida was instantly at her son's room. Seeing him mouthing the words "Mom, I'm sorry." and struggling vainly to give them voice as he saw her in his doorway was almost more than the already grieved woman could bear. Still, if it took every last ounce of strength she had left, she would not let her own grief and fear weigh on her son now. She would be the grieving widow later, it was time to be the concerned Mom. She made sure that's how she looked and sounded to Cody. She came over and hugged him firmly, then looked him at him squarely saying, "Cody, I understand something's wrong, don't strain yourself trying anymore. Is your throat sore?" He shook his head no. "Open up and let me have a look." The boy obeyed and opened up his mouth wide. Nothing looked inflamed. She checked his forehead and found no fever. "I need to have a doctor look at you Cody." she told him truthfully. He silently winced and his mother saw the defeated look Cody only used when he had disappointed himself. She hugged him again, "Cody don't blame yourself, this obviously isn't your fault." The woman thought of something more seriously and added very carefully, "You know that none of this is your fault. Cody it's really important to me that you know that, OK." He looked at her and knew what she meant. He nodded. She held him close and rocked him, relieved. She got up, allowing him to stay sitting up in bed. "I'm just going into the other room to call the doctor. I'll send Yolei back in here with you. Oh, and Grandpa Hida will be here soon too." 

Cody looked up, concerned. Grandpa Hida had to be formally received in the house. It was a custom of respect that Dad always observed. Grandpa Hida had told the boy many stories about great warrior families where the role of a slain father always fell to the oldest son. Cody realized he was now the "man" of the Hida household, it would be his responsibility to observe such customs now. He had to get up and get dressed, the doctor would have to wait. He threw his cover off and was about to climb out of bed when his mother stopped him. "No Cody. I think I know what you want to do, but I want you to stay in bed as you are until I can get you checked out, I'm sorry but that's final. Grandpa will understand." Cody obediently stayed in bed. His Mom started out the bedroom door, and met Yolei coming in with a large bowl of soup on a tray. 

"This is for Cody." the girl explained. 

"Thank you Yolei. I'm sure he needs it. Please stay here and make sure he doesn't move from his bed while I see about a doctor for him." said Mrs. Hida gratefully. 

"Don't worry," Yolei confided to her, "I'm going to make him eat every bite of this so he'll be too stuffed to move." The young girl was serious, but the humor of her statement touched the troubled woman greatly. 

Mrs. Inoue was already on the phone with a pediatrician she knew would make a house call if necessary. Hanging up, she told Minako not to trouble herself because a very capable doctor was on the way. Minako was very grateful for this kindness and all the help the Inoues were providing today. Trying to express her thanks, she lost all the composure she'd mustered for Cody's sake and broke down again. Mrs. Inoue guided Minako to the couch and sat with her until someone knocked at the apartment door. Both women knew it was too soon to be the doctor. It had to be the senior Mr. Hida. Minako moved to get up and answer the door, but Mrs. Inoue was up first. "Sit and rest Minako. I can see him inside." Mrs. Inoue opened up the apartment door and saw Hiroki's father. The older man, while concerned to see someone other than his daughter-in-law answer the door, greeted her. 

"I'm Mr. Hida, Hiroki's father. I've come to be with his family." 

Mrs. Inoue greeted him by explaining who she was and expressing great sympathy for his loss. Then she ushered him in to Minako. His daughter-in-law stood to greet him. The elder Mr. Hida was not a tall man, but age had not diminished his physical presence. He often described himself to his grandson as "spry". Mr. Hida embraced Minako, and he maintained his hold as he helped her sit back down on the couch. It was a sad thing to outlive one's child, but the older man knew that Hiroki had belonged more to his own wife and child than to him for some time. Their loss was greater today. He comforted his son's widow. "Daughter, you were my son's strength and love, your son was his joy and light. Let me be your strength now and lighten your burdens in this time of sorrow. Please tell me everything that has happened and everything that still needs to be done. I'm glad to know that my son's family has such friends in their neighbors, but I can tell there are things you have held back in grief. Let them be my burdens now, and take nothing more upon yourself today." 

Minako Hida related everything to her father-in-law in private, finally finding someone close enough and strong enough to share the most wrenching details with. She held nothing back about the last night or this day: Hiroki's rare night duty, the late night phone call, taking Cody to the Inoues', the ride to the hospital, the unsuccessful attempt to save Hiroki, the necessity of identifying the body, and the sketchiest of details surrounding the shooting itself because Hiroki's assignment had been some kind of diplomatic security. She continued with the events of the day: returning to the apartment building, having to tell Cody, how badly the boy took the news, coming home, dealing with calls from police officials, initial funeral arrangements, and finally Cody's sudden loss of speech and requiring the boy to remain in bed until a doctor arrived. Letting go of these things, much less explaining them took both time and effort. Minako was clearly exhausted when finished. 

Mr. Hida told her. "It is wise that you kept Cody at rest daughter, and I think it will be even wiser if you got some rest now yourself." She objected, saying she couldn't possibly rest until she was more sure of Cody's condition. The older man insisted. "Until the doctor who is coming has seen Cody there is little else to do. You will want to be at your best when the doctor has something to tell you, for that you need rest too." He turned to Mrs. Inoue. "Please see her to her room, while I see my grandson." The sensible Mrs. Inoue took charge of Minako, who reluctantly agreed because she was so very tired. 

Mr. Hida made his way to Cody's room. The door was slightly ajar and he could see a young girl fussing over his grandson, who was just finishing a meal she had obviously prepared. So this was Cody's friend Yolei Inoue. The elder knocked on the boy's door as he swung it open. "Greetings, my grandson. I see they are treating you well." Cody's eyes lit up for the first time that day. The fact that he only mouthed a shout of "Grandpa!" was proof enough that he couldn't speak. Yolei barely had time to move the lunch tray before Cody bounded out of his bed. The boy was about to rush to the older man when he stopped himself. He could still receive his Grandpa into his room. Of course Cody realized he was still in his pajamas, and for now he couldn't talk. His reception wouldn't be ideal, but it was the best he could offer today. Cody put his feet together and arms at his side. The boy looked at his Grandpa and bowed as deeply as he could while still standing, then gestured the man in. Yolei noted that Cody's grandfather did not cross the threshold of the room until Cody finished. Circumstances may have made such formality unnecessary today, but the older Mr. Hida let the boy have the moment. Grandpa Hida stepped into the room and returned the boy's bow. "Thank you Cody. I am most honored by your greeting." With that he let the boy fall into his arms, and held him. 

Yolei decided to make herself scarce and let Cody be with his Grandpa. She made her exit saying, "Excuse me while I clear this tray away." 

"Thank you child, you are most kind." offered Cody's Grandpa. 

Yolei decided as long as she was clearing dishes away she could wash them as well just to be helpful. She was just about to get started when the Hida's doorbell rang. The girl called out quickly "I'll get it!" She went to the door and a moment later she called out "It's Dr. Kusho here for Cody!" 

The pediatrician, Dr. Kusho, examined Cody in the presence of his mother inside the boy's room while Grandpa Hida and the two Inoues waited back in the living room. When the doctor was finished he and Mrs. Hida joined the others, Yolei noticed Cody's Mom looked only slightly more relieved. Minako let Dr. Kusho explain things. 

"First of all," the doctor began, "My condolences to everyone on the death in the family. The good news here is that Cody appears to be physically healthy. All his vital signs are normal and stable. His condition causes him no pain." 

"Condition?" Yolei wondered. "I thought you said Cody was OK?" 

Dr. Kusho clarified. "Physically he's in no immediate danger, but there is a reason he can't talk." 

Grandpa Hida spoke up. "Just what is that reason doctor?" 

The doctor continued. "Yes, of course sir, I'm getting to that now. Cody's vocal chords are paralyzed, temporarily I'm sure. I would say this paralysis is an extreme manifestation of sympathetic shock in reaction to the news about his father." 

Mrs. Hida looked pitifully at Grandpa Hida. "I swear I told him as gently as I thought I could. I almost wish I didn't tell him ... but I had to." 

"Daughter of course you did, and no one else could have. Neither you nor Cody could have predicted this reaction, so don't blame yourself." When the older man had consoled her he continued with the doctor. "You say this paralysis is temporary? How long will it last?" 

Dr. Kusho clarified again, "I said I believe it's temporary sir. It's clear the shock has impacted on an involuntary level. It's a physical sign of a coping mechanism -- he had to lose something too or shut down completely, so he's lost the ability to speak but otherwise functions normally. As soon as Cody can voluntarily begin to handle the impact of his father's death, he should regain the ability to speak. I'd like to do a series of tests at the hospital, but Cody has indicated his refusal to go, and Mrs. Hida has sided with him." 

Minako explained, "Cody wants to be here with me now, and he normally hates to have people fuss over him. As long as he's not in physical harm I won't make him go through that away from home." 

Grandpa Hida nodded. "My grandson may have lost his speech for now, but he knows his own mind. We'll keep a close eye on him though, if his voice does not return soon we will bring him in for the tests you recommend." 

Dr. Kusho sighed. "Very well. However, I think it's important that no one press Cody to speak before he's ready. Keep him home from school, and keep him resting today, but afterwards it shouldn't be necessary to keep him in bed." 

"Yes doctor." Minako agreed. 

"Good. I'll be in touch to see how he does. Again, my condolences to you all." With that, Dr. Kusho left. 

Mrs. Inoue indicated that her other children would be returning from school, so she and Yolei would be leaving to give the Hidas time to themselves. She added that if their help was needed again at any time they would only be a phone call away. Yolei said their goodbyes to Cody, promising him to see him soon and lovingly ordering him to feel better soon. The Inoues headed home with the Hidas many thanks. 

Mr. Hida insisted he could settle himself into the apartment's small guest room himself. This left Minako free to be with Cody. He was still dutifully in bed and no longer flustered by the disruption of medical attention. Cody was paging through a set of his beginner storybooks, he would be an excellent reader. Minako came and sat down beside him, so he put his book down. She spoke to him gently "Cody I want to make sure you understand what the doctor was telling you about your voice. He thinks that you're not ready talk yet after what happened to Dad, even though you want to. But Cody, please don't worry about it. When you are ready your voice will come back. You can't force it, you'll just know when you're ready. Until then, nobody will make you try to talk, and promise me you won't try until you know you're ready, please." The boy nodded and she hugged him. "Thank you Cody. There are difficult days ahead, but I'll let you be a part of as much as I can because I know you want to be. Together we'll get through them." 

Cody Hida knew this was true. As bad as this day had been, the days ahead would be hard. He would have to say goodbye to his father. Six-year old Cody Hida also wondered if he would be as unready to talk again as he was unready to step into his father's role, as he felt he must. 


	3. Mourning Hiroki

Suddenly and terribly Officer Hiroki Hida

Differences 

[Here is the final chapter of this story. As promised before, Ken's back (and worse this time around). This was tough to write again, because I wanted to combine the narrative feel of the first chapter with the emotional charge of the second. I think it worked. Now I can get back to a story more of you seem to enjoy, and proves easier to write. I will be finishing "Little Mr. Odaiba", see you then -- B.M.] 

Chapter 3: Mourning Hiroki 

Suddenly and terribly Officer Hiroki Hida, Cody's strong and loving father, was dead. Just how much of his son was lost with him was a question fate was leaving in the balance for now. 

The small six year-old boy with moist green eyes stood in silence under a graveside canopy that blocked the late morning sun. Cody's Mom and Grandpa stood by him, and more grown-ups than he knew he could count yet passed by the three of them slowly. These people stopped and said quiet things to his Mom and Grandpa before turning to him. Almost invariably they spoke about Cody rather than to him, if they spoke at all. Sometimes they just cried. The boy's mind only registered snatches of comments like "... poor little thing," and "... brave little guy." The phrase Cody picked up most, one the adults didn't intend for him to hear but they had underestimated this child's ability to concentrate, was " ... too young to realize." These words seemed to make the grown-ups feel better, but they were wrong. The boy understood what losing his father meant to him today, and grasping at the impact of the loss upon his future so frightened Cody Hida that he had not been physically able to make himself speak a single word for the last three days. Thankfully, bowing worked for "saying" both hello and goodbye, and the boy nodded for yes and shook his head for no. He deferred other types of questions with glances to his Mom or Grandpa, who could offer a discrete explanation why, if necessary. 

When the people around his family looked at Cody today they could see a youngster dutifully standing at attention, as he had seen his Dad do so many times, and doing so at his Mom's side. His hand held hers today, and not the other way around. He knew he wasn't responsible for his Dad's death, but now he would have to be responsible because his Dad was gone. His mother's security, his Grandpa's care, and his father's memory -- all passed to the six year-old by that circumstance, or so Cody firmly believed. Of course, the world of grown-ups didn't see it that way, no little boy could take all that on, and that many grown-ups couldn't be wrong at the same time. So Cody decided he had to stop being a little boy. Not many six year-olds could handle involuntary silence, and even fewer could attempt to find a use in being silent, but Cody did both. It was almost like being in two different places at the same time. On the outside Cody was the serious, silent protector attempting to behave as he was sure his Dad would in the same situation. Inside the silence he kept the little boy he could no longer be. That child was still scared, angry, sad, growing lonely, and wanting no part of the responsibilities Cody placed upon his narrow shoulders today. Yet in the silence the little boy wasn't bothering anybody but Cody himself. 

The line of mourners finally yielded faces that Cody knew, the Inoues. His mother and Mrs. Inoue embraced as Grandpa Hida bowed and shook Mr. Inoue's hand. Cody bowed to both these adults and the Inoue children who all kept an unusually respectful distance from him. All except one of them. When Yolei had paid her respects to Mrs. Hida and the senior Mr. Hida she turned to greet Cody with a hug. He accepted it numbly. Cody didn't mean to be cold to his friend, but she wanted the little boy, and there were still serious things to do today. Yolei felt right through him though. Cody has always been surprisingly reserved, but that came from his endearing desire to do right things. The seriousness that possessed her young friend today was something different. He was shutting part of himself down now. She knew this part of him was there inside, and was very sad. Her hug found that sad part like sonar found things in deep water, and the girl hurt for Cody. She remembered the necessity of allowing Cody his sadness, but she also wanted to stay close to him in order to make good on her resolution to bring the boy happiness when the sadness weakened. She saw her family was moving on to allow the procession to continue. Yolei quickly whispered something to her mother, and Mrs. Inoue whispered to Mrs. Hida. Cody's Mom nodded in response, and Mrs. Inoue relayed the nod to Yolei. Her mother moved on but she remained. Yolei stepped beside Cody and just stood there quietly with her arms at her side. She only looked down to Cody out of the corner of her eye until she was sure that he was looking up at her. Then she turned her head and found his green eyes on her, silently asking what she was doing. Yolei leaned down and whispered, "Your Mom told my Mom it was OK if I stood here for awhile. I hope that's OK with you too Cody." His eyebrows furrowed slightly, but he nodded. 

Cody wasn't sure what she was up to, but his Mom had approved so it would be impolite not to agree too. Besides, he had been a little mean ... just a little ... by not enjoying Yolei's hug, and maybe letting her stand next to him was a way to make up for that. Being a grown-up was very hard, it really didn't feel very good, so maybe it did make you a little meaner than you wanted to be. Still, he knew nice grown-ups, so he'd get better at it. This was just one of his first days as a grown-up, and there were so many more days to have to be this way. Again, he mentally scolded that part of himself that didn't want to be grown-up at all, because he had to be, didn't he? -- Cody dropped that line of thought because he noticed the line of mourners was temporarily dissipating to places around and outside the canopy. His Mom leaned down and explained to him. "Some important people are going to make some special presentations to honor your Dad." Cody nodded matter-of-factly. 

A small podium with a microphone was quickly set up, and an important looking man stepped up to it. He introduced himself as the mayor of Odaiba, then continued to speak. "Today is a solemn reminder that the peace and security of our city streets depends upon the dedication of the individuals who pledge themselves to it as police officers, even at the cost of their own lives. It is even more difficult when sacrifice in the line of duty takes a husband and father, leaving a wife and child behind. To this point Officer Hiroki Hida's wife and young son have had this city's sympathy. Today, they shall have more than that. The city of Odaiba honors its fallen protector, and intends to see that his family is provided for." He talked about a proclamation saying things about money that Cody didn't really understand, but when the mayor gave a copy of this proclamation to his Mom she looked very grateful for it. The mayor left the podium and another man took his place. This man wore a fancy uniform and called himself the Chief of the Odaiba Police Department. He continued the presentations. 

"The Odaiba Police Department will never forget the officer that Hiroki Hida. was. Moreover, we honor the man that he was -- a friend to his fellow officers, a loving husband, and a proud and devoted father to his son. To honor his service as an officer, the Odaiba Police Department now posthumously promotes Hiroki Hida to the rank of detective. In addition, knowing that his service as a police officer was, in part, to secure the future of his family, the Odaiba Police Association now announces the establishment of a fund that will be held in trust for Hiroki's son Cody until his graduation from high school. At that time the accrued balance of the fund will be placed at the young man's disposal for the purpose of his higher education. As tokens of these presentations I now bestow a special detective's badge and certificate to Cody Hida." The big man left the podium and came over to Cody, who's mother gently told him to step forward because this man was giving these things to him. He handed Cody a large certificate, which he turned over carefully to his Mom. She could read it to him later. Then the Chief handed the boy a shiny gold badge. Cody held this reverently with two hands, he could hardly take his eyes off of it. His Dad had told him that a policeman's badge was a way of telling other people that the person who had it was there to protect and help them, it was very special. The boy didn't look up until the Chief patted him on the shoulder, he bowed and watched as the man moved back to the podium. Cody could read well enough to make out his Dad's name on the badge in his hands. Without thinking, he hugged the badge to his heart and felt his eyes sting. For just a moment he forgot to care about how this looked, but only for a moment. Cody reminded himself for the umpteenth time that he couldn't be the hurting little boy right now. Blinking his eyes clear he handed the badge extra carefully to his Grandpa. 

Cody had never worked so hard just to maintain control, but he managed again, how much more could he take? The mayor and the Chief had praised his father as a protector and provider. All the people here today proved how loved and respected his Dad must have been. Cody was doing his best today to instantly fill his father's place as a grown-up, but how could he measure up so quickly? The little boy voice inside begged him to quit fooling himself 

*You're only six years old Cody, you can't do this. You're just not ready.* 

Cody stubbornly pushed back at himself *It doesn't matter if I'm ready. I have to because I'm here and Dad's not. I have to!* 

The small voice inside would not yield yet *Think about the badge Cody. You're dad may be gone now, but he still has a badge. It means he still has friends that can remember how he protected and helped. They're still here to protect and help his family, to protect and help you Cody. See, you don't have to be like this yet. It's almost like your Dad is still looking after all of you, through his friends. 

Cody looked hesitantly over to the casket that held his Dad's body. *Almost ... isn't good enough right now!* He mutely winced because that thought hurt both parts of him. He stifled continuing thoughts because he saw the Chief was going to speak again. The man informed the gathered mourners "As a final tribute to a fallen comrade, the police department's Honor Guard will now fire a twenty-one gun salute." 

Guns? Cody hated guns, now more than ever. They were ugly and noisy to begin with, but now Cody somehow knew that a gun had been the instrument of his Dad's death, though no one had told him that. He watched tensely as seven uniformed figures began lining up outside the canopy, they were carrying rifles. The crowd of mourners parted, offering those beneath the canopy a better view. It wasn't hot today, but the boy felt sweat building on the back of his neck. His free hand, nearest Yolei, clenched in a fist at his side. He hated guns! Cody stared at the rifles so intensely that he didn't notice Yolei start to gently swing her arms back and forth at her sides. He remained distracted while, on one of the downswings, she grabbed hold of his free hand and did not let go. Cody looked at her, intending to pull away, he shouldn't need to have his hand held now. Suddenly she was the one not paying attention, because he could see her eyes were squeezed shut tightly. Cody saw why as he turned back toward the rifles, he slammed his eyes shut too just as -- BANG! the first volley of the seven rifles fired. The noise of it seemed to rip through Cody, and the disruption allowed the little boy inside to express basic fear by squeezing Yolei's hand hard. The girl grimaced a bit, she'd expected the squeeze, but not quite its strength. She bore it for Cody, and she knew there were only two more volleys to go. Yolei heard the click-click of reloading and braced for his next squeeze. BANG! Cody listened to the next terrible click-click, waited for the next terrible instance of silence, and felt the third terrible report of a BANG! The boy fully expected the hated process to continue but it suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes and blinked. He also became aware of gripping Yolei's hand with all his might, and suddenly let go. Cody saw his friend shake her freed hand vigorously and examine it cautiously. He looked at her apologetically, and Yolei told him it was OK because nothing was broken, though just barely she thought. She thought she might actually be getting through to him now, hoping he would let the sadness and hurt out like letting air out of balloon to save it from popping. No such luck. The line of mourners reformed, and Cody steeled himself again. 

A short time later a murmur of surprise rose through the crowd as a group of three people unexpectedly pushed their way to the front. Only one of them was really pushing, an eight year-old boy who was tall for his age and had a unpleasantly smug look on his face. The other two with him were his parents. They were making apologies to the people their son left in his wake. Part of the collective surprise was this boy's pushiness, but most of it came from his identity. It was the child prodigy Ken Ichijouji! In the past two years Ken Ichijouji had begun to excel in almost every capacity that children his age, or even much older, could. Academics and athletics were only the start. Some were predicting he could be as gifted as his late brother Sam, and some thought Ken would prove even greater. Many there wondered what the young celebrity was doing at a police officer's funeral. In truth, Ken detested being present, but his parents had insisted on coming here, and bringing him. They would not back down, a rare occasion recently, so they were all here. When Ken had created enough interference to get them to the front of the mourning line he stopped, folded his arms and spoke condescendingly to his parents. "Well we're here. I hope it makes you happy. Let's get this over with, I'm sure I have more important places to be." 

Mrs. Ichijouji sighed as she stepped forward. She was pleased that her younger son was following in Sam's footsteps, and being so successful at it too. Nevertheless, he was becoming increasingly temperamental and really stopped listening to adults if he felt he was smarter then they were. That was happening more often now too. Ken could still be superficially pleasant when he was in a good mood, and she and her husband usually found themselves placating Ken to keep him in a good mood. However, insisting that he come with them today had put her son in an unusually nasty mood, and he wasn't hiding it at all. Mrs. Ichijouji tried to soothe him a bit under such public scrutiny. "Ken dear, please try to be a little more understanding. We'll only be here a short time." All he gave her in return was cold smugness. Exasperated, she did what she came to do in spite of her son 

She introduced herself to the widow and the father standing at the graveside, and Mr. Ichijouji followed her lead. Then the kindly Mrs. Ichijouji turned her attention to the boy and girl she recognized, even if they had trouble remembering her. She spoke to the girl. "You're Yolei Inoue aren't you?" 

"Yes ma'am." the girl nodded, "I know you, but I'm sorry I can't remember your name." 

"That's alright dear, it's been a long time. I'm Mrs. Ichijouji. Officer Hida brought the two of you to console us when we had our loss. That was two years ago. You were both so sweet. I'm sure you remember Ken a little better, and I hope not badly." 

Yolei looked over at Ken Ichijouji standing behind his parents, fuming and staring daggers. He'd grown. Ken was nearly as tall as she was now even though he was two years younger than her. She remembered him having the nice face, and two years had made it even nicer. However the look on the nice face indicated that it might be the only really nice thing about Ken Ichijouji right now. That was too bad, because he had such a nice mom. The girl refocused her attention on the lady's voice. 

"I see you're still Cody's friend." said Mrs. Ichijouji. 

"Oh yes ma'am." Yolei assured. 

Mrs. Ichijouji bent down to come eye to eye with the smaller boy. "Hello, Cody I know you probably don't remember me. But your father helped me and my family through a very sad time two years ago. We are so very sorry about what happened. When we heard we just had to come and see you and your family to repay your father's kindness. How are you doing?" The boy remained silent and looked nervously to his older friend. Yolei explained about Cody's speech loss before Mrs. Ichijouji could think she had said anything wrong. 

The woman's eyes filled with sympathetic tears. "Oh ... you poor, dear, little thing!" she said, and embraced him gently. Yolei had hugged him earlier, but Cody had easily guessed she would, so Yolei had only dented the solemn grown-up exterior he projected today. It was a bigger dent than he realized, but still just a dent. The embrace of this strangely familiar woman wasn't expected. Someone Cody could not remember cared so much about the little boy inside him, and not because she had to like his family or even Yolei might. When the sweet woman started to let him go the boy didn't really want her to, and Cody could feel hot tears stream a little further out of his eyes. The dent Yolei had started in his shell of stoic seriousness became a crack. As Mrs. Ichijouji released him Cody wiped at his eyes. He knew the little boy was going to come out sometime now, but that just had to wait until things were done here. It just couldn't happen here at his Dad's grave, Cody still wouldn't let it. Mrs. Ichijouji was standing now, and calling her son over. "Before we leave, I want Ken to pay his respects to you Cody. It's only right." she told the younger boy. 

When Ken didn't respond to his mother's call Mrs. Ichijouji went, took him by the arm and led him over to Cody. This produced an indignant "Mother... please." from Ken. 

"Ken, dear, I know you remember Officer Hida. Please try to share a little honest feeling with his son Cody today." 

"You want honest feeling Mother?" Ken said sarcastically. "Very well, but just remember you asked for it." Ken turned to Cody, making sure to raise himself up to his full height so the smaller boy would have to look up at him. He began in his iciest voice "You obviously don't remember me little boy, but I remember you and your father, I remember lots of things now. Let me tell you what I remember most about your father little boy. I remember it was your father that came to tell my family that my brother Sam was dead. I hated your father for that. I'd still hate him if he was still alive. I guess I'm glad your father's dead so I don't have to waste my time hating him." 

"Kenneth stop it. You take that back this instant!" Mrs. Ichijouji was appalled. 

Ken responded to his mom without looking at her. "No mother. I'm sharing honest feelings aren't I? I want to make sure he really hears them all." He was pleased to see the younger boy's green eyes wide with shock, together with the paling face and the stunned mouth gasping silently. Ken continued his assault. "You know something else little boy? I used to blame myself for Sam's death, but I don't anymore. I stepped right into Sam's place, and now I'm better than he was. I bet you wish you could replace your father so easily, don't you little boy? But you can't do that. Your father was just a meaningless civil servant and you can't even measure up to that. What's the matter, little boy, a 'bubblefly' got your tongue? Oh, I made a joke." Ken started laughing. Here at the funeral of a good man and father, young Ken Ichijouji had the nerve to laugh in the face of that man's tormented son. He didn't laugh long because the sick, almost evil noise was cut short by the solid "THWACK" created when Yolei Inoue brought the flat of her palm resoundingly across Ken Ichijouji's face. 

Yolei knew she should have been too lady-like now to do something like that, and she also knew that the smack would probably cost her two weeks of allowance plus some forced labor in her parents' store. It was worth it, and she wasn't finished with this mean kid -- not by a long shot! "How dare you say those things about Mr. Hida! How dare you say those things to Cody today! You apologize to Cody right now, or so help me I'll -- Yolei looked down to check her young friend, and was frightened by what she saw. "Cody ... what's wrong? Cody are you OK? 

The small boy was shaking visibly. His face was etched with rage, shock, and the all the pent up sadness that was finally on the verge of erupting. Yolei's familiar love had dented the best grown-up shell he could manage. Mrs. Ichijouji's unexpected, sympathetic caring had cracked it open. However, it was the cruel verbal pounding from Ken Ichijouji that shattered Cody's protective shell to pieces. An angry, scared, and desperately sad little boy now stood where Cody Hida, dutiful son of Hiroki, had intended to remain, he couldn't let all these people see him fail his duty now, not even his Mom or Grandpa as they reached out for him. Cody rushed past them both and Yolei too, fleeing the canopy to find a place to hide somewhere in the big cemetery. Yolei hesitated only to apologize quickly to Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji, rather than Ken. Then she took off after Cody, feeling a strange sense of deja vu. Ken remained momentarily shocked that the girl had dared to strike him, then he shouted after her angrily. "Do you have any idea who I am?! I'm calling my family's attorney! We'll sue you for this!" 

"We most certainly will not!" his mother responded. "Kenneth Ichijouji, that girl may have slapped you, but you deserved it young man. As soon as I can explain that to her parents and your father somehow manages to apologize to the poor Hidas for the terrible things you said to that dear little boy, we are leaving for home. You will not do anything outside of your room for the rest of the day. I swear sometimes I don't know what's gotten into you Ken, but I've had enough of it today. Now march back to our car and wait for us there!" 

"Mother!" Ken protested. He felt his mother take hold of his shoulder with a force she hadn't used in some time. 

"I said march Kenneth! she ordered. 

Ken Ichijouji complied. He might be smarter and better than his parents, or any other adult for that matter, but for now he was still just eight years old. It might take a few more years, but he would show them all just what had gotten into him, then they'd all be sorry. 

"Cody!" Yolei called plaintively as she scanned a line of markers for the boy. "Cody, please come out, even if you can't answer me, just come out. It's going to be OK." Where was he?! Yolei felt a little panicked for her friend. He was so upset right now, he was so small. Cody could be anywhere around right now, and anything could happen to him without him able to call for help. "Cody!" she called again. 

He could hear her calling out, but he was silently crying too violently to emerge from where he was hunched behind a stone some yards ahead of her. He hugged his shaking knees to his sobbing chest, arguing with himself again. 

*I've failed. I've failed and disgraced my family because I let that mean boy say those ... those things about Dad, and all I could do was run and hide!* 

*You didn't fail Cody. It was just too much for you today.* his smaller but wiser voice told him. 

*That must mean that boy was right, I can't take Dad's place!* 

*Cody, he said that to be very cruel, because somehow he knew it would really hurt you. He certainly didn't mean to be helpful, but he was right about just one thing. You can't replace your Dad now, no one can ever just replace him. That kid can't really replace his brother either. You're only six years old Cody, and you're hurting inside, you will for a long time. You can't be a grown-up yet.* 

*But I have too --* 

*No you don't! What you have to try to do is take the time you need to grow up and be a man like your Dad was, but you don't have to do it right away -- and you don't have to try all alone either.* 

*I don't?* 

*No Cody, a lot of people want to help do just that. One of them is close by right now. You can feel her getting closer. Are you going to let her pass you by? There is something you're ready to do then.* 

Yes he was ready. Cody spoke for the first time in days to call out to his friend. "Yolei." He could talk again, and now he would shout through his tears. "Yolei I'm over here! Yolei ...please help me!" 

The astonished girl raced effortlessly to the sound of his voice. "Cody! Oh Cody you can talk again!" She was so relieved just to find him and now he was talking too! She practically smothered him in her arms before she realized he was still crying pretty hard. 

The little boy looked at her so innocently. "I want my Mom Yolei, and my Grandpa. Can you please take me back to them." he choked out. 

"Of course I can Cody. Just hold on." She scooped him up and he didn't object as she carried him back to his family. 

Yolei approached the Hidas with Cody and handed him over to his Mom triumphantly announcing that he had something to tell them. Mom and Grandpa looked with concerned expectation as Cody looked back up at them. "Mom ... Momma, I'm... I'm sorry." Now the words rushed quietly out of him as his family held him and he cried.. "Dad's gone ... I loved him so much and it hurts really bad! I was trying to be just like I thought Dad would today. I want to take care of you Mom and Grandpa. Some day I know I'll be able to take care of you both just like Dad would, someday I promise you I will. But right now I have to be a little boy, I hope that's OK, because right now I just wish Dad ... was HERE!" Cody couldn't help wailing now. 

Mrs. Hida rocked him gently. "Oh Cody ... Cody its going to be OK. I know you mean your promise, and I know you'll keep it in time. But right now, I need my little boy because I have to tell him how proud his Dad would be of him right now ... just the way he is." 

Grandpa Hida added softly, "Grandson, your old grandpa isn't quite so old anyway. I was wondering if you would allow me to come and live with you and your mother. Of course, it would mean that I would temporarily have to claim seniority in your household, and I'm willing to pay for that right in kendo lessons, all with your permission of course." 

Cody's Mom set him down so the boy could bow to his grandfather. "Our home is your home grandfather, It will be an honor to have you live with us." 

"Good." The old man nodded. "That should make it easier to keep an eye on me." He patted Cody's shoulder. 

While Cody was talking to his family. Yolei's parents were "having a word with her". Thanks to the understanding Ichijouji parents she didn't wind up in too much trouble, other than a loss of two weeks' allowance and a healthy lecture on how girls should behave in public. 

The Inoues joined the Hidas at the graveside for the day's last sad task Now Cody sat in his mother's lap, with her arms around him as his father's body was lowered to its final resting place. Cody Hida reluctantly parted with the physical form of his father. He said goodbye, not as the grown-up he had tried to be, but as the little boy he was. He would miss his Dad for the rest of his own life, but he would one day live up to his father's unfinished work. Cody left not only with his own voice returned, but also with a portion of his father's spirit preserved in that small inner voice that had finally guided him through the hardest day of his young life. . 


End file.
